Dang! The South Park Characters Is In My House? SWEET!
by Justin Wilson
Summary: Two boys found out about a legend that if you say the South Park characters name 3 times, they might appear. When they summoned a few characters, they actually appeared! Will they handle the actions of our favorite South Park characters? Read and find out now! NOTE: Contains Stendy but that's not important!
1. Cartman Appears!

WARNING: I do not own South Park in any way.

"Hey Johnny, ever heard this new legend that if you say each South Park characters names, they actually appear behind you." Mike said.

"Do you need a mirror to do this?" Johnny said.

"No." Mike said.

"Let's test this legend!" Johnny said.

"ERIC CARTMAN"

"ERIC CARTMAN"

"ERIC CARTMAN"

After they said Cartman's name 3 times, something weird happens, HE ACTUALLY SHOWED UP!

"What the heck is this?" Cartman asked.

"We summoned you fatty" Mike said.

"I'm not fat, I'M BIG BONED!" Cartman said.

"Where's that stupid jew?" Cartman said.

"Kyle's not here." Johnny said.

"Let's play GTA: San Andreas!" Mike said.

"Do you want to play Cartman?" Johnny asked.

That's it for this chapter! REVIEW NOW!


	2. Wendy & Stan Appears!

After they play GTA: San Andreas, they wanted to summon more characters.

"WENDY TESTABURGER"

"WENDY TESTABURGER"

"WENDY TESTABURGER"

They said her name 3 times and she appeared.

"What the heck is this?" Wendy said.

"You are in the real world." Johnny said.

"I am?" Wendy said.

"Yes." Mike said.

"I'm Mike."

"I'm Johnny."

"Hi Mike & Johnny!" Wendy said.

"Why is Cartman doing here?" Wendy asked.

"Well, we invited him." Mike said.

"STAN MARSH"

"STAN MARSH"

"STAN MARSH"

They summoned Stan and he appeared.

"Can you guys explain why I'm doing here?" Stan asked.

"You are in the real world." Mike said.

"I'm Mike."

"I'm Johnny."

"Nice to meet you two!" Stan said.

"Nice to meet you too Stan!" Johnny said.

"WENDY!" Stan shouted.

"STAN!" Wendy shouted.

And they all hugged.

"At 8:00 P.M, let's all have a movie night together!" Johnny said.

"Oh yeah we will!" Mike said.

"OK!" Stan, Cartman, & Wendy said in unison.

"We have a super huge clubhouse!" Johnny said.

"You do?" Wendy asked.

"Oh yeah we have!" Johnny said.

"Let's go in!" Cartman said.

"Alright!" Mike said.

When they went to the clubhouse, they have a HDTV, and an Xbox 360.

"Cool, you have a Xbox 360!" Cartman said.

Stan: Can't wait to play the Xbox 360!

Wendy: When will Kenny & Kyle appear?

Me: They will appear in the 3rd chapter.

Johnny: Our Clubhouse is awesome!

That's all for this chapter.

Wendy: Please review this story for the author's sake!

Cartman: See you next time!


	3. Clubhouses, Butters, Kyle, & Kenny

Wendy: This is chapter 3 of this decent story!

Johnny: And Butters, Kyle,& Kenny will appear in this chapter!

Cartman: I thought only Kenny & Kyle appears in this chapter!

Wendy: It's Author Justin's story! He can put any character in this chapter whatever he wants.

Mike: Can we please get to this chapter?

Me: This is the last time, I do not own South Park in any way.

"Let's play Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations!" Mike said.

"For the first match, Cartman vs. Wendy." Johnny said.

"WHAT? I have to fight a girl, ON A VIDEO GAME?" Cartman asked.

"Yes you do. We randomly choose who is playing." Mike said.

"SHUT UP AND FIGHT!" Stan shouted.

On the character selection screen, Cartman choose Jugo and Wendy choose Karin.

"I'm going to kick your butt Wendy!" Cartman said.

"I don't care!" Wendy said.

"I'm about to use the Living Wall Fist: Style One technique." Cartman said.

And then Cartman used the technique on Wendy's character and it is a success!

"Dang it!" Wendy said.

A couple minutes later, Wendy lost to Cartman.

"Let's summon three more characters!" Mike said.

"KYLE BROFLOVSKI"

"KYLE BROFLOVSKI"

"KYLE BROFLOVSKI"

"Where the heck am i?" Kyle said.

"You're in the real world." Wendy said.

"I am?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah!" Cartman said.

"BUTTERS STOTCH"

"BUTTERS STOTCH"

"BUTTERS STOTCH"

After they summoned Butters, Butters appeared.

"What happened to me?" Butters said.

"You are in the real world." Mike said.

"OH HAMBURGERS!" Butters said.

"It's okay!" Johnny said.

"If my parents found out that I'm not home, I'll get grounded!" Butters said.

Stan: That's it for this chapter!

Cartman: I wish that I come over to Justin's house.

Stan, Butters, and Kenny: ME TOO!

Wendy: See you next time!

Kyle: And review for the author!

Me: I'll give you Peanut Butter Cookies!


End file.
